The Sun And The Moon
by Wildcat227
Summary: This is a story about Apollo and Artemis as mortal modern teens. I wrote this for a challenge in the forum Qurencia, using the prompts; write about twins write about the sun and moon


A/N: This story was written for the Children Of The Gods challenge in Querencia. It is about Apollo and Artemis as mortal, modern teens! Enjoy!

The Sun And The Moon

I sighed, reading as my brother rambled on and on about his latest girlfriend. Why did he have to be such a player? It made us both look bad. I settled deeper into my chair and allowed myself to become immersed in the world of my book.

" Artemis? Artemis are you even listening to me? "

I looked up, and my gaze met my brother's annoyed blue eyes. It wasn't hard for anybody to see why he was always followed by a mob of fangirls. His blonde hair was always perfect, his tanned skin had never seen a blemish, and even I had to admit that his smile was dazzling.

I had been told that I was just as gorgeous as he was. My hair was long and black, and I kept it in a ponytail at all times. My skin was also tan, and my eyes were an icier blue than his.

" Why should I pay attention, Apollo? " I asked, " All your doing is talking about girls, and this book is much more interesting. "

" What are you even reading? " He snatched the book from my hands, " Call Of The Wild? Isn't that about a dog? How is a dog more interesting than what I'm saying? "

I took the book back, folding the corner of the page and closing it before setting it safely on the shelf. Things might start to get ugly, and I didn't want it to get ruined.

" Apollo. " I said calmly, " It is nice and all that you've got a new girlfriend, but I don't care enough to want to hear all about her. "

" How can you not care!? " He whined, leaning back on the couch.

" I just want to read my book, not hear about the way her hair smells. " I said again, annoyance slipping into my voice.

" And I just want you to pay attention to me instead of a stupid fake dog! "

I pointed at the book, anger taking over my voice, " that 'stupid fake dog' has more character development than you do! "

I grabbed my book and stomped up the stairs, slamming my door for added affect.

The next day, between classes, I tried to approach my brother. He looked up at me, but simply grabbed his books and walked passed me without so much as a glance. Boys.

" Artemis! Artemis, wait up! "

I turned around to see a boy running towards me. He had windblown black hair and tanned skin.

" Hello, Orion. " I said, coming off as colder than I wanted to.

Orion was a good friend, and one of the very few people who shared my interests in camping and hunting. The thing was, there were rumors that he had a 'thing' for me, if you know what I mean. I was trying to keep him at arm's length, and still be his good friend. Let it be said, that is very hard.

" Um, hello. " He said, a confused look on his face.

" Sorry. " I said, pulling my books from my locker, " I am _not_ having a good day. "

" Why? " He asked, then answered his own question, " Apollo. "

" Apollo. " I agreed, fingering my crescent moon necklace.

Apollo had the other half, a sun. We could snap them together if we wanted to, but we hadn't since grade school. We used to be really close, but as we got older and started perusing different interests we became more like enemies than siblings.

 _I guess sometime growing up means growing apart,_ I thought.

The bell rang, jarring me from my thoughts.

" Got to go! " I called to Orion as I ran off.

Part Two: Apollo's POV

" Girls. " I muttered, kicking the ground. " Why are girls always so … so sensitive? "

First, I had gotten into a fight with Artemis, then my new girlfriend dumped me because I made a comment about some other girl's figure. I found myself fingering my necklace.

I remembered the night we got them. We were five, and Artemis had seen them in a window. She had begged our mom to get them for us, and as soon as she agreed called dibs on the moon. She had always loved the moon and the night sky, but I had always preferred the day time to the night. I took a deep breath. This was going to hurt, but I knew what I had to do.

I came home late, hiding something behind my back. " Artemis! You home!? "

" No! " She called back from the living room.

I walked into the living room to see my twin sister curled up in her chair, her nose in her book.

" Artemis … " I paused for a long moment to swallow my pride, " I'm sorry. "

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. Then she did something I didn't expect, she laughed.

" I was … just about to … apologies to you! " She laughed, setting her book on the coffee table.

I started, " Really? "

" Yeah … I mean … that whole … character development thing ... was just uncalled for. "

I nodded, " I have to agree with you on that one. "

She just melted into a fit of giggles, and I couldn't help but join in. Now that I thought back, the whole thing was kind of funny. No character development? Me, begging for attention? Okay, that part was normal but still. I held out what I had been hiding, our bows. Archery was one interest we did share.

" Want to practice a bit? "

Now that she had stopped laughing, Artemis could speak in full sentences, " Sure. Bet I can hit more bull's eyes! "

" I think not! "

As we headed outside, I couldn't help but smile. Even when we fought, we were still twins.

 _The Sun and the Moon_

 _Always apart but always together_

 _For there is no day without night_

 _And there is no night without day_

A/N: Hey! What did you think? I based to end of the fight of the way _my_ fights with _my_ brother often end.


End file.
